Hive Updates
Being a member of the Hive means that usually one will receive Hive Updates. To receive these updates, members must be on the Matriarch's friend list. If one is not on the friend list, they will not be out of the clan, but they will also not receive Hive updates. Only more-regular Hive members over time will receive these updates. These updates will be sent Hivewide via message by the Matriarch. Within each Hive update, new games, modes, ranks, special rounds, groups, activities, and members of the unnatural ranks will be announced so that Hive members may know the most-present version of their clan. This page keeps track of previous Hive updates and their contents; there are different ages of updates. A new age is started when something major happens clanwide. Updates have been as rare as every 6 months, down to as common as once a week. As Update Ages have progressed, the updates have generally become less frequent due to the smaller number of players getting on as time passes. These are previous Hive updates. (*Note: updates' ages 0-2 are not completely accurate; this page was after age 3 began, and all previous updates are based on memory). (*Note 2: Unofficial updates may be mere announcements or important things that were never sent out). The dates of the updates begin after age 3. Age 0 Updates These age 0 updates are all updates before Matriarch italian-stal, a time collectively known as the Hive Dark Ages, which in terms of updates also includes the separate Inchoation Era. Update 0.0 March 2010 *DARKWOLFPHOENIX, BURNING-WITCH_, and CHAKRAMMblade create clan *Aliens vs Predator sector open Update 0.1 *DARKWOLFPHOENIX is now single leader *Matriarch rank added Unofficial Update 0.15 *BadassOfDOD is now leader *Hive reaches 300 members (approximated) *Matriarch round created *"Darts" game created Update 0.2 *New Matriarch cz1420 is now leader *Hive reaches 900 members *Initiation round created Update 0.3 *Hive reaches 1000 members *Facehugger, Drone, Praetorian, and Ravager ranks added *"Darts" game lost Age 1 Updates The age 1 updates are some of the first Hive updates during the earlier reign of italian-stal. It is here the Hive is first reevaluated to create the modern Hive, and is thus also called the Origin Era. Update 1.0 November 2012 *New Matriarch italian-stal is now leader *Hive reaches 1400 members Update 1.1 *Power round created *Hive Races game created *Hive-and-Seek game created Update 1.2 *Warrior, Predalien, Bull Alien, Crusher, Xenorex, and Rhino Alien ranks added *Persecution round created *Coop Power subround created *Hive Sumo game created *Hive Tournament game created Update 1.3 *Empress rank added *Council group added *Council round created *King-of-the-Hive game created *Training added Update 1.4 *MILLERDUO first Empress *Guardian round created *Hive Pureblood Royale game created *Operation: Hive Frontier game created *Xeno mode added (Hive-and-Seek) Update 1.5 February 13, 2013 *Aliens:Colonial Marines sector open *chaosshadow18 second Empress *Hive Strategics game created *Death mode created (Hive Races) Update 1.6 February 2013 *Chestburster, Runner, Carrier, Boiler, and Palatin ranks added *Hives or Tails mode added (King-of-the-Hive) *Subclans begin Age 2 Updates The second-age updates are the ones that largely brought the Hive into its shared power era, and is considered one of the most productive ages during italian-stal's reign, if not perhaps the apex of the Hive Clan on AvP. Here, most special ranks and groups originate to help the clan. As such, this time period is known as the Apex Era. Update 2.0 March 2013 *alice_170 third Empress *Hive reaches 1500 members *Deacon and Queen ranks added *Hivebloods and Bulwark of the Royals groups added *Prestige system open; Mixblood, Pureblood, and Hiveblood levels created *Pureblood, Reaper, Rebirth, and Rank rounds created *Hive Strike game created *Boiling Point minigame added (Hive Strategics) Update 2.1 *Trivial Execute minigame added (Hive Strategics) *Horror mode added (Hive-and-Seek) Update 2.2 *Hive Domination game created *Hive Tours activity created Update 2.3 *Death Ninja minigame created (Hive Strategics) *Blitzkrieg mode created (Operation: Hive Frontier) *Whites of the Eyes mode created (Hive Pureblood Royale) Update 2.4 *Hive Infection game created *Surhival minigame added (Hive Strategics) Update 2.5 June 2013 *Hive reaches 1600 members *King rank added *Mixblood Elites group added *Alpha round created *Quarantine mode added (Hive Infection) *Hives or Tails mode transferred (Hive Pureblood Royale) Age 3 Updates These are the next age of Hive updates, still during italian-stal's rule. Here, the Hive experienced a neutral and static point of activity. However, this is also the era of BadassOfDOD's return, and can be nicknamed the DOD Era. Update 3.0 July 15, 2013 *BadassOfDOD returns, fourth Empress *Cocoon rank added *Protected mode added (King-of-the-Hive) Update 3.1 July 27, 2013 *mad_hatter_968 fifth Empress *The Hive of Fame group added *Legendary round created *Hive Sumo game lost (now a mode) *Sumo mode adapted (Hive Tournament) *Darts mode returns (Hive Pureblood Royale) *No more subclans as of August Update 3.2 August 9, 2013 *DEATHHOUNDS37 sixth Empress and Council full *Hive Trials activity created *Fortified mode added (King-of-the-Hive) Update 3.3 August 16, 2013 *alice_170 quits Council *Suicide mode added (Hive-and-Seek) *Deathpit mode added (Hive Tournament) Age 4 Updates These updates begin the Hive into its age of 2 console gameplay, led by the first Monarch, trajectory989. This age was also when the 2013 Recession occurred and the clan, despite the recent espansion, suffered a low point of inactivity. Overall, this era has been nicknamed the Recession Era. Update 4.0 August 25, 2013 *trajectory989 crowned first Monarch *Xbox360 sector now open *Hive Connections activity created *Doubleteam mode created (Hive Tournament) Update 4.1 September 3, 2013 *Hive reaches 1700 members *Bloodslayer round created *Coop Persecution round created *Capture-the-Leader mode created (Hive Domination) Unofficial Update 4.15 September 16, 2013 *Hive now Matriarch Hive *Hive begins 2013 Recession *italian-stal begins 4-month haitus *chaosshadow18 and mad_hatter_968 temporary Matriarchs *BadassOfDOD exiled from Council *Dark_Lycan108, MULTIPLAYER1999, and alice_170 temporary Empresses until December 25 Update 4.2 October 28, 2013 *italian-stal still 2 more months off *reminder of leaders *philip13_ fifth Empress Update 4.3 November 28, 2013 *italian-stal has one month left *CHAKRAMMblade returns, extra Empress *Death Persecution subround created Update 4.4 January 17, 2014 *Hive name returned *italian-stal returns *Hive exits 2013 Recession *Hive enters Wolf War, recruitment called Unofficial Update 4.45 January 18, 2014 *Wolf War called off Age 5 Updates The fifth age of updates began with the Hive's expansion into 3 videogames after the long Hive 2013 Recession and (abandoned) Wolf War, when the Hive started to rise in size and power again. This was especially evident in the rise of those with special rank, for Tournaments were held here; as such, this has been nicknamed the Tournament Era. This is also one of the longest update era during italian-stal's reign. Update 5.0 February 2, 2014 *mad_hatter_968 given Lead Empress role in GTA5 sector only *Grand Theft Auto V sector open *chaosshadow18 exiled from Council Update 5.1 April 13, 2014 *Hive reaches 1800 members *Omega round created *Hiveball game created *Slicing the Strike mode created (Hive Strike) *Grimm mode created (Hive Pureblood Royale) Update 5.2 'June 9, 2014 *Empress Tournament announced over next week *DARKWOLFPHOENIX returns, extra Empress *MILLERDUO quits Council *Hive's Rage group added *Academy round created *Military mode created (Hive-and-Seek) '''Update 5.3 ' June 22, 2014 *dinoshark2000, pet-shop980, and LydiaTheX3noGirl new Empresses from tournament *philip13_ quits Council *New Spectation Rule in effect '''Update 5.4 July 6, 2014 *DEATHHOUNDS37 exiled from Council, first Deacon *Queen Tournament announced over the next week Update 5.5 August 1, 2014 *untimentcreeper, Bibi1005, and MULTIPLAYER1999 new Queens from Tournament *New Uiicortul Rule in effect Unofficial Update 5.55 August 18, 2014 *King Tournament announced over next week Update 5.6 September 2, 2014 *kida77wolf fourth Queen *numnutsforever, MeatEater010, Hitman_Valentino, xXRagging_GirlXx, xx_MaYhEm_88_xx, LizTheXenoGirl13, and eyeofanubus new Kings from Tournament *Subclans return Age 6 Updates With the Hive finally filling its special ranks, the clan maintains mostly a plateau of development, with only some new ideals being introduced into the clan at the time. The era is broken in by italian-stal reaching 500 initiates and finally passing cz1420 as the Matriarch with the least members initiated. During this era, Monarch trajectory989 is usurped by sdrbuck234, who finally develops the Xbox sector (and as such causes this era to be known as the Xbox Era). This is also italian-stal's final era as Matriarch, for this age of updates ends with the Matriarch Tournament and ultimately his usurpation by dragonsrule4444. Update 6.0 October 14, 2014 *sdrbuck234 eighth King *Hive reaches 1900 members Update 6.1 December 24, 2014 *Powergamer1998 (sdrbuck234) crowned next Monarch *pet-shop980 exiled from Council, DEATHHOUNDS37 Empress again *Winter Tournament announced Update 6.2 March 14, 2015 *Lotusofthesand fourth Empress *LydiaTheX3noGirl quits Council *Winter Tournament ends, results given Update 6.3 May 5, 2015 *Hive reaches 2000 members *Winter mode added (Hive Pureblood Royale) *Ultimate Tournament announced Update 6.4 July 5, 2015 *chaosshadow18 returning Empress from Tournament *dragonsrule4444 and Tex-_o new Deacons from Tournament *spidermanbk3 and RogueAssassin5-0 new Kings from Tournament *Game Week announced Update 6.5 July 31, 2015 *Game Week ends *Terror mode created (Hive Races) *Hunt mode created (Hive-and-Seek) *Doom of the Deep mode created (Hive Pureblood Royale) *Matriarch Tournament announced *italian-stal's reign ends Age 7 Updates The dawn of the age seven updates saw the Hive having to adapt to a new leader for the first time in several years with Matriarch dragonsrule4444. Shortly after, however, the Hive found itself in another Recession (of 2015) under the new Matriarch, placing the PS3 Hive in a nearly inactive state. This is the first era where the set rules created and regulated by italian-stal over the last several years were reevaluated. This era ended up lasting the length of dragonsrule's reign, as it ended with the rise of sdrbuck234 finally becoming overall Matriarch of the Hive after having been Monarch for years and expanding the Hive to PC, an ideal that had been rejected during the time of italian-stal. This year would be deemed Dragons' Era. Update 7.0 August 4, 2015 *New Matriarch dragonsrule4444 is now leader *italian-stal extra Empress *dinoshark2000 exiled from Council, fourth Deacon *Matriarch Tournament ends Update 7.1 '''December 11, 2015 * Hive reaches 2100 members (100 Xbox members) * PC Sector open * Sdrbuck234 Monarchy extended to PC sector * Hive in 2015 Recession *Monarch Tournament occurs in Xbox sector '''Update 7.2 June 26, 2016 *Hive exits 2015 Recession *X-Sector expands to Xbox One *Xbox One GTA 5 Sector opens *Cross-integration of ranks begins *piz420 fifth Empress *untimentcreeper quits Council, LydiaTheX3noGirl returning Empress *Score mode added (Hive Tournament) *Summer Tournament announced Unofficial Update 7.25 July 23, 2016 *Hive reaches 2200 members (~200 Xbox members) *Summer Tournament cancelled *dragonsrule4444's reign ends Age 8 Updates After dragonsrule4444's year-long reign, sdrbuck234 finally became the Clan's fifth Matriarch after having held authoritative roles for years prior (King, Monarch). The era began with buck's universal dominion over all sectors of the Hive, the first Matriarch to hold power in all of these areas. This was later followed by the beginning of the Great Clan Expansion into Playstation 4 with Warframe, as well as the first major reorganization of the Clan since italian-stal's reign: a new Monarch-based system, where each sector of the Hive Clan would be headed by its own pseudo-Matriarch leader; this led to the era being nicknamed the Monarch Era. The Hive's overall participation of members since Ages 6 and 7 had increased to nearly that of back in Ages 2 and 3, leading to the most progressive and prominent ages in years. The very successful Combo Tournament was also held in this era. Update 8.0 August 23, 2016 *New Matriarch sdrbuck234 is now leader *Hive reaches 2300 members *LydiaTheX3noGirl quits Council, dragonsrule4444 extra Empress *sdrbuck234 Matriarchy extended to Xbox360, XboxOne, and PC sectors *Transmutation mode added (Operation: Hive Frontier) Update 8.1 January 1, 2017 *ana2003sa fifth Empress *MaxDeadBear tenth King *Future expansion plans leaked *Hive Talent game created *Kamikaze mode added (Operation: Hive Frontier) Update 8.2 May 14, 2017 *italian-stal crowned Monarch of PS3 sector *piz420 returning Empress *UnstableXeno tenth King, MaxDeadBear no longer in Mixblood Elites *Warframe Sector on PS4 open *New Monarch sector leadership begins *New Empress Trial rule in effect *Mixblood Elites and Hivebloods resized per sector Update 8.3 June 16, 2017 *Hive reaches 2400 members *Lotusofthesand crowned Monarch of Warframe sector *trajectory989 crowned Monarch of PC sector *de_ALPHA__ sixth Empress *MaxDeadBear fourth Deacon *Lycan round created *Chance mode added (Hive Tournament) *Serpent method added (Hive-and-Seek) Update 8.4 July 22, 2017 *bosu2001 eighth King *Badblood round created *Red Light Hive Light mode added (Hive Pureblood Royale) *Hivémon mode added (Operation: Hive Frontier) *Combo Tournament announced Age 9 Updates Beginning with the crowning of bosu2001 and de_ALPHA__ as Co-Monarchs of the PS3 Hive sectors and italian-stal's leave as a leader of the Clan, this era saw the continuation of sdrbuck234's rule of the Hive after the productive Age 8. The era would become characterized under bosu2001's consistency as Monarch while his fellow PS3 Co-Monarch would switch from de_ALPHA__ to numnutsforever, hence its eventual nickname as Bosu's Era. This update age would surprisingly end up shorter than the ones directly before it, showing a rise in frequency of Hive Updates again. However, the age would end with sdrbuck234 stepping down as Matriarch after having ruled for nearly two years, alongside bosu2001 and numnutsforever, as essentially most of the Hive's High Council would be refreshed with XenoWarrior6 and her Co-Monarchs MaxDeadBear and sdrbuck234, who had decided to return to his prior special rank of Monarch. While less active than Age 8, Age 9 would be an uncharacteristically active Hive era for the fall through spring seasons. Update 9.0 August 23, 2017 *Hive reaches 2500 members *bosu2001 & de_ALPHA__ crowned Co-Monarchs of PS3 sector *budsmokeronly24 fifth Queen *Dominion mode added (Hive Domination) *Annihilation mode added (Hive Domination) *Combo Tournament ends, results given Update 9.1 January 6, 2018 *numnutsforever replaces de_ALPHA__ as Co-Monarch of PS3 sector *Vincent_Bishop90 sixth Deacon *Hive Tutouring sub-activity created *Death mode for ACM sector added (Hive Races) *Abyss mode added (Hive Races) *Night mode added (Hive-and-Seek) Update 9.2 March 10, 2018 *reminder of Monarchs *small changes to Lycan round and Dominion mode *XxPioneer76xX eighth King *Hivonaire mode added (Hive Tournament) *sdrbuck234's reign ends Age 10 Updates Age 10 began with the rise of XenoWarrior6 as sixth Matriarch of the Clan, and a reassignment of the Monarchs for the PS3 sector. This age would become well-known for its clanwide Tourament, the successful Veteran Tournament, and the interclan conflict that would occur between the Hive and its subclan Juventus, which would lead to the quick end of XenoWarrior's time as Matriarch, making her the shortest-ruling clan leader of the Modern Era. Given the prominence and protractedness of the Juventus Schism, Age 10 has also been referred to as the Juventus Era. The Age would conclude with the end of the Veteran Tournament, Trajectory989's ascension to Matriarchy, and the end of summer 2018. Update 10.0 May 23, 2018 *New Matriarch XenoWarrior6 is now leader *Hive reaches 2600 members *sdrbuck234 & MaxDeadBear crowned Co-Monarchs of PS3 sector, numnutsforever returning Empress *SEl_Shaarawy92 seventh Deacon Update 10.1 June 11, 2018 *Empress Tournament II announced over next week *Xenomorph987 ninth King *Hive Strike, Hiveball, and Hive Talent lost (now modes) *Strike and Talent modes adapted (Hive Strategics), Combi mode adapted (Operation: Hive Frontier) *Badda Bing Badda Doom mode added (Hive Pureblood Royale) *Hiveball mode added (Operation: Hive Frontier) *Minefield mode added (Operation: Hive Frontier) *Quickdraw method added (Hive Tournament) Update 10.2 June 25, 2018 *Lionel_MessiUEFA, XxPioneer76xX, and Vincent_Bishop90 new Empresses from tournament *Tick Tock Timebomb mode added (Hive Pureblood Royale) *Veteran Tournament announced Unofficial Update 10.25 July 1, 2018 *Assignment of faction leaders for Tournament (Tournament participants only) *Registration to end in 5 days Update 10.3 July 29, 2018 *XxPioneer76xX & Vincent_Bishop90 crowned Co-Monarchs of PS3 sector, XenoWarrior6 bonus Empress *Seeker mode added (Hive-and-Seek) *XenoWarrior6's reign ends Age 11 Updates With the Juventus Schism dealt with and Trajectory989 now Matriarch, the problems plaguing the Hive on and offline began to decline back into the calm demeanour of eras passed. Vincent_Bishop90 became a prominent activist during the era, heading various actions that would lead to the end of the long and slow-going Hive Cold War that had begun during Bosu's Era. Such action led to the deranking and exilement of various subleaders involved in the event, most prominently bosu2001 and MaxDeadBear. This would allow for the Clan to move forward and return to its attitudes of years prior, lending it to the name of Reformation Era. The era would be rather short, however, as Trajectory989 would step down to allow Vincent_Bishop90 take the helm of Clan leader in the midst of winter at the end of 2018. '''Update 11.0 '''August 10, 2018 * New Matriarch Trajectory989 is now leader * Hive reaches 2700 members * Sel_Shaarawy92 replaces XxPioneer76xX as Co-Monarch of PS3 sector * FeBreezy new Monarch of PC sector * budsmokeronly24 & godzilla123qwe new Kings from Tournament * Veteran Tournament ends, results given '''Update 11.1 '''August 16, 2018 * Hive's Rage group reevaluated into competitive opening * small changes to Academy round * Hive Basic game/activity created * Veteran Tournament rewards given (Tournament participants only) '''Update 11.2 '''December 18, 2018 * Vincent_Bishop90 now sole Monarch of PS3 sector * S-LX_CaRnAgE_X-6 fifth Queen * Capture-the-Flag mode added (Hive Strategics) * Conquest mode added (Operation: Hive Frontier) * Rocket Spear mode added (Hive Pureblood Royale) Age 12 Updates '''Update 12.0 '''January 5, 2019 * New Matriarch Vincent_Bishop90 is now leader * Hive reaches 2800 members * GoddessofBlood1 crowned Monarch of PS3 sector * Team method added (Hive-and-Seek) '''Update 12.1 '''TBA * XxPioneer76xX re-crowned Monarch of PS3 sector * Superiority round re-purposed * Updated Hive Arrest rule in effect